


Kimbap

by suga_peas



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, Fluff and Smut, Hanbin Is Awkward, Light Angst, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suga_peas/pseuds/suga_peas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanbin doesn't interact well with other people but he does with Kimbap</p>
<p>This is the one where Hanbin really needs to move out and thinks he could live with dogs instead of humans</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. kimbap rolls

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my first fic that I have posted here. I hope you'll enjoy the ride with me.  
> Ps. Prepare yourself for super awkward Hanbin.

It's his second week at the coffee shop now. At this point Hanbin is 100% done with living with his temporary roommates. It's not that he is complaining really, he is thankful to his friend Jinhwan for letting him stay at his place for a while until he finds a new place to live since Hanbin's old landlord (that asshole) decided to rise the rent for his apartment by double. Yes you heard right. Double. He basically got kicked out of there. Anyway. Back to his absolutely awesome friend Jinhwan. It's not that Hanbin is tired of him, it's just that Jinhwan lives with his boyfriend Junhoe now and Hanbin is done seeing (and hearing) their gross couple behavior.  
Seriously why do they have to sit in each others laps all the time! They have been together for 5 years now!  
The worst part is that Hanbin has witnessed things he would really like to forget. For example last night when he went to ask Jinwhan if he had anything he would like from the grocery store and the two of them were stripping each other naked but froze when Hanbin rushed in and then as quickly out as he could closing his eyes immediately. He screamed ”Sorry” after he slammed the door close. Okay you could say it was partly his own fault since he probably should have knocked but it's not like Hanbin has ever lived with couples before.  
Although neither of them seem to mind Hanbin living with them. They even said he could live there as long as he liked, but he didn't want to. He just needs to get out as soon as possible.

It's been two weeks. Hanbin hasn't had much luck with the apartment hunting. He has though noticed a lot of things about this coffee shop. First of all Hanbin's spot is always free for some reason. He likes to sit at the corner behind the counter because no one passes by him and he likes to look at the baristas make coffee. Second, the cute worker who seems to be there everyday. Hanbin was about to ask her number but dropped his coffee on the floor instead (classic Hanbin. Always ruining his chances) and haven't been able to look at her in the eye since. Hanbin would have changed the coffee shop already after that but the coffee was too good and he didn't like changes so he just tried to forget his embarrassing incident. The third thing, or actually fourth after the coffee was the regular customers. There was this old man who came every day after Hanbin about at 8 pm and left at 9. Hanbin thinks he was skyping with someone for and hour, probably because the old man didn't have internet at home or something. There was also this couple who talked too loud about travelling and hiking. Hanbin now knows they are going to India in a couple of weeks. Hopefully by then Hanbin has found a place to live and doesn't have to see them again. And of course there is the people who come by after work or school just like Hanbin. For Hanbin school that is. And he remembers few of those people too even though they don't stay at the shop. But one face has stuck to his mind particularly well. It was this slightly annoying looking boy, around Hanbin's age who has actually a really nice low voice. But still he looks annoying with his big smile and messy black hair. He always makes the workers giggle with his small talk. Even the guys. Hanbin thinks it's annoying how someone can be so happy all the time. And the most ridiculous part is that Kimbap (yes he has a name now) always buys two kimbap rolls that the coffee shop makes. Everyday. Two different kinds.  
Hanbin has a really good memory and he remembers people's faces well but sometimes this ability was so useless. Hanbin thinks he could be at the top of his class if he was as good in remembering all the school work as he was remembering people. 

The next day Hanbin went to the coffee shop again like everyday. Ordered his coffee. He had his coffee black. Went to his cozy little corner and opened his laptop. Scrolling through any apartments available. It was 3.30.pm. That's when Kimbap came in. He wondered what school he went to. He looked like he was in a hurry but still had his big smirk on his face. It made Hanbin sniff in irritation. Kimbap left as quickly as he came and Hanbin continued scrolling. Hanbin was tired of sitting in the same place everyday already but he knew if he was home it would be all Jinwhan giggling at Junhoe teasing him, and okay Hanbin had to admit that it was kind of sweet sometimes but so distracting and if it was anyone else than Jinhwan who was blushing at Junhoe he would have been more comfortable. But it was his best friend. Or his only friend. And it was just a big no for super awkward Hanbin.  
His eyes caught on to one new ad that was on the page. It was someone who was looking for a roommate. Another student. The apartment was new and spacious with three bedrooms. It was on a walking distance from Hanbin's school and the rent wasn't bad. It was quite cheap actually. Hanbin didn't even read the rest of the ad well when he was already messaging the apartment owner. Hanbin had to at least see this place. It was just perfect distance from his school and he liked the idea of not having to deal with people on the subway.  
It took less than 10 minutes and Hanbin's inbox had one new message. It was from the apartment owner. Hanbin felt suddenly excited. Hanbin opened the message. He had smile on his face while reading it.

”Thanks for your interest. You can come see this apartment already tomorrow if you would like. I'm home at 4.pm. - Kim Jiwon ”

It was a guy. Hanbin already tried to imagine how he would look like.

”Thank you for your quick reply. That time works perfectly for me. I'll be there before 5 if that's okay?” - Kim Hanbin

His phone made a sound in a less than a minute.

”Sounds amazing. Press the apartment number 4 on the monitor and I'll let you in” - Kim Jiwon

Hanbin hasn't been this excited in a awhile. A place with a good rent and location. He just hopes this person is someone who will leave Hanbin alone for most of the time. Hanbin doesn't really interact well with other people. He giggles on his way home. He doesn't even care that Jinwhan and Junhoe are making out on the sofa. He just goes to his room and smiles.

The next school day goes by so slowly for Hanbin. Right now he wished he had the ability to control time. His last class was torture and Hanbin didn't focus at all. Why was he even taking music history. It was so boring. Oh yeah he was a music major. He was only really good at making music not learning about it. Not that he was bad or anything but he just didn't really care. At least not today.  
Finally the school bell rings. It's 4.15. It should take him 15 minutes from the school gates to his possibly new apartment according to his Naver map. He was maybe a bit too excited even for his own liking. He didn't even know if his new roommate was a total asshole. Well only one way to find out he thought.

Hanbin.

”Hyung I'm going to see the apartment I talked about yesterday!”  
Hanbin had to message to Jinwhan. There weren't many things he didn't talk about with him anyway and this was definitely important.

Jinhwan.

”Oh that's great! Hopefully everything goes well.”

Hanbin.

”I hope so too”

”You know Hanbin, you don't have to move if you don't like the place. You can always stay here longer <3” It made Hanbin smile. His hyung was seriously an angel.

”I know hyung. Thanks <3.”

He reached this white building that wasn't very high. It was only a 4 stories high. It's 4.32pm.  
Hanbin goes to the door and presses number four on the panel. It made a surprisingly cute sound

”Hello!” came a voice through the speaker.  
”Uh...This is Kim Hanbin. I'm here to see the apartment”

Then there was a buzzing sound and Hanbin opens the door. It was really clean on the inside. Hanbin thinks that's a good sign at least. Coming to think of it Hanbin didn't really read the whole ad for the apartment and he started to think that maybe he should have. Oh well. He was already there.  
He walks to the second floor and rings the door bell.  
There's barking coming from the apartment. Wait. He had a dog? Hanbin definitely should have read the ad better. Hanbin loves dogs but hopefully there isn't anything important that he missed.

The door opens. ”Come in!” He hears a clear but low voice coming from the inside. Funny. Hanbin feels like he has heard it somewhere before. Hanbin makes his way in only to find a super cute pug in his legs wiggling it's tiny tail. Hanbin screams on the inside for excitement. 'it's so cute!' Hanbin is already petting the dog and receiving kisses back. Hanbin thinks he could live with dogs instead of humans.  
”Haha. She seems to like you a lot! Her name is Obang”  
Hanbin knows this voice. He looks up after hearing him speak. 'oh fuck'. A big smile is greeting him now and offering his hand to Hanbin. He gets up, places his shoes on line with the others. There were so many of them it was ridiculous. Why would one person need so many shoes. He extends his arm to greet the other person back.  
”My name is Bobby! I know it said Jiwon on the ad but please call me Bobby”. ”Hanbin” Hanbin thinks he is staring. He looks away for a second so he doesn't seem weird. Bobby was looking at him with a wide smile. Even his eyes smiled. It made Hanbin feel weird but he tried to smile back.  
Of course it had to be Kimbap. The boy who Hanbin thought was annoying and now he was standing closer to Hanbin than ever. But he didn't seem to recognize Hanbin. That was good.  
”So...shall we look around?”  
Hanbin nodded and tried that smile thing again. Gosh he felt like an idiot.


	2. The other puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the one where Bobby leaves and Hanbin eats mandu with Chanwoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a lot of Chanwoo in it.  
> Raise your hand if you love Chanwoo! *lifts both arms up*

Bobby's place was very spacious. It was new and even had that nice smell that some newly renovated apartments had. It had three bedrooms, a living room, a kitchen that was a bit smaller that Hanbin has imagined but still very nice. There was a bathroom on the side of the apartment were Hanbin's room would be. 

”That would be your room” Bobby pointed at the end of the small hallway. ”You want to see it?” Hanbin nods as a yes.  
The room was big. It had a window so you could see to the street from there. Thankfully it was a quiet area so there was no noise coming from outside. Hanbin thought that he could get used to this.  
Hanbin takes a look at the bathroom when they get out of his room. It's nothing special but it looks very new and clean like everything else in that apatment. He is not sure if Bobby had cleaned up before he came or if it was always this nice. Bobby didn't look like a messy person but you never knew how college kids lived.  
The only thing that was bugging him was the rent. Why was his share so low. There must have been something he missed. This was too nice of a place to be so cheap. He was just about to ask about it but then he heard a door open. A really tall boy walks in to the living room. He was so tall.  
”Chanwoo!” Bobby yells. ”Welcome back home. How was school?” It starts to get very clear for Hanbin. ”It was okay hyung.” The boy says in a tiny voice. He is definitely taller than Hanbin and Bobby. He had a black school uniform on. He was a high schooler.  
Note to self 'read ads all the way through'.  
Hanbin thinks Chanwoo kind of looks like a puppy (an overgrown one) with his short brown hair and chubby cheeks. Then those puppy eyes were looking at Hanbin.  
”Oh. This is Hanbin our new roommate. Hanbin this is Chanwoo” Bobby pushes the boy closer to Hanbin. ”Can you believe this kid is only 17 and this tall. Seriously kids these days.” Bobby groans.

17? and he is that tall. Damn. He is like a giant already. A really cute giant.  
Chanwoo bows at Hanbin and Hanbin makes a small bow back.  
”When is he moving in?” Chanwoo asks.  
”Oh..I mean if he wants to move here that is” Bobby corrects fast eyes looking at Hanbin and the floor and back at Hanbin ”So..what do you think?”  
”Uhh...” Hanbin needs to make a decision now? Or actually Hanbin thinks he doesn't have a choice. He doesn't want to live with the two love birds anymore and there aren't many places available. Also the fact that he doesn't have the money to live alone helps to make up his mind.  
”I mean this seems really nice” Hanbin says a little unsure ”and it's really close to my school so..”  
”Wait. Do you study music?” Bobby interrupts him. He has an excited look in his eyes. Hanbin is not sure if he is so annoyed about that anymore. ”Yeah..I'm on my second year” Hanbin replies.  
Bobby now has the biggest grin on his face Hanbin has witnessed so far. ”I'm a third year student” Bobby says proudly. Wait the same school?  
”But I haven't seen you around?” Hanbin sounds confused. He doesn't spend time getting to know people but he usually knew everyone.  
”Oh yeah. I transferred from America for my third year”  
America. That explains his name.  
”So do you think you would like to take this room?” Bobby asks again. He has a hopeful look on his face ”You seem like a good roommate. And Chanwoo is pretty calm so don't worry about him. He's always in his room or here playing Mario” Bobby is looking for Chanwoo with his eyes but the boy disappeared to his room already. ”See. And I'm not that bad either.” He was smirking again.  
”Uh..yeah. I think this will be a good place to live.” Hanbin says and crosses his fingers he is not going to regret this after. Bobby smirks.”Great. Let's get to the paper work then”. Maybe this will be good who knows Hanbin thinks to himself. 

A few days go by, or 6 days to be exact and it's the day that Hanbin gets to move in to his new place. Jinwhan and Junhoe act like parents who have to let go of their kid. He has been with them for only few weeks but Hanbin is pretty sure he saw Jinwhan shed a few tears when his moving car left.  
He kind of had the feeling Jinwhan and Junhoe liked to live in their own peace, even when they didn't say that Hanbin felt like he was on their way somehow. Not just on their way when they were making out in random places. At least Bobby and Chanwoo won't be kissing in the kitchen when he gets there. Oh no now he has that image in his head. Hanbin shakes his head and the driver looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

Getting his stuff in to his new room wasn't a very big hassle at all. He didn't have a lot of stuff. Mostly his school books and his electronics and some clothes. Jinwhan had packed some kimbap rolls for him and his new roommates. Hanbin thought it was amusing and almost laughed at him but didn't say anything. And Bobby was of course very happy about the free kimbap. Hanbin found that even more amusing. Hanbin thought that maybe Kimbap wasn't as annoying as he looked but he still didn't understand how he seemed to have an endless ray of sunshine coming from him. Maybe it was because Hanbin wasn't like that at all.  
Chanwoo was on the other hand still very cute and shy. He was looking Hanbin with those puppy eyes when Hanbin was playing with Obang. Hanbin thinks Obang is going to be his favorite thing in the new place. Chanwoo always looked like he wanted to say something but didn't dare to. How adorable was he.

They are eating the kimbap in the living room. Bobby mentioned that Hanbin needs to ask for more of Jinwhans kimbap rolls sometime. Hanbin agrees. They are actually really good.  
Bobby cleans all of their dishes after they finish. ”Hanbin ah.” Bobby yells from the kitchen Hanbin looks in the direction and Bobby comes out of the kitchen.  
”I know you just came here and it's a little weird but I'm going to stay somewhere for the weekend but you are okay with Chanwoo right. He knows how to take care of Obang so don't worry about her”  
”Oh okay. It's fine” Hanbin says nodding his head  
”Good” Bobby says and goes to his room to pack. Hanbin is a little curious about where Bobby is going but decides it's better not to ask about things that are not really his business anyway. He isn't the type to be all nosy. Chanwoo is staring at his phone not really reacting much to Bobby's leave. Chanwoo probably knows since he doesn't show any interest.

The house was really quiet after Bobby left. It was now Saturday evening and neither has Chanwoo or Hanbin really moved anywhere except Hanbin volunteered to take Obang out. Chanwoo didn't seem to mind at all. They both preferred to stay home instead of seeing friends or going to some parties. That's at least one thing that Hanbin and Chanwoo have in common. 

Hanbin had been working on his homework the whole day. He had some stupid essays due to Monday and he finished them finally after too many hours of looking at his computer screen.  
Hanbin was hungry but didn't really want to go anywhere to eat. He thought he should order something.  
He hears Chanwoo come out of his room.”Hey Chanwoo” the boy turns his head to Hanbin. He figures he should ask the other boy if he wanted to eat too. ”Do you want some food if I order?”  
”Sure” the boy answers ”What would you like to eat?” Chanwoo is quiet for a few seconds ”Whatever you like hyung”. The corners of his mouth lift a little.  
”Okay”. He is really craving some mandu ”Mandu it is then!.

They end up eating in the middle of the living room on the floor. The kitchen has a table but it seems like they eat all their meals in the living room and Hanbin just follows them. Chanwoo seems to enjoy the meal as well as Hanbin. They don't really make any conversations while eating and Hanbin prefers it that way. Chanwoo cleans everything immediately after they finish saying that Bobby likes to keep their shared spaces clean. Hanbin is slightly surprised but agrees that it's better that way. 

Hanbin could feel Chanwoos puppy eyes looking at him. They both decided to watch TV but Hanbin could feel Chanwoo's eyes looking at him from time to time. He had something on his mind he knew that and was not interested to know at first but now it was just too much. He was almost more awkward than Hanbin.  
”What do you have in your mind Chanwoo?” Hanbin grunted while turning his head towards Chanwoo.  
Chanwoo blushed and looked away. ”Hey I can see it on your face. And your puppy eyes. Spill it out.” Hanbin didn't sound angry but Chanwoo looked still a little scared but speaks anyway  
”Umm..I was just thinking...” ”I know it's not really my business but” ”It's okay. You can ask” Hanbin didn't usually share much of his personal stuff with anyone but Chanwoo was too distracting so he needed to make him speak. ”I was just thinking why did you move away from your hyung's house. It seemed like you two get along well.” Chanwoo said while looking at his lap. Hands twisting together.  
Hanbin thinks he doesn't mind sharing this information with Chanwoo.  
”Oh so that's what you want to know...It's just because his boyfriend lives with him and I really don't care to see two love birds cuddling and making out all the time” Hanbin notices that Chanwoo is blushing still a little but is now at least looking at Hanbin. ”And also it was kind of far away from school so...little inconvenient that's all”  
Chanwoo blushed even more. His eyes became more round than they were before.  
”Oh..a boyfriend” Chanwoo says in a small voice.  
Hanbin rises his eyebrow. ”Yeah. Is that a problem..?” Hanbin keeps his voice calm.  
”No,no,no,no not at all. Sorry. That's not what I meant it's just that Bobby mentioned that earlier and I guess he was right. But it's okay. Really. I'm sorry I didn't mean to..” But his panic was cut off by Hanbins hand on his shoulder. ”It's fine Chanwoo, you don't have to explain yourself”. Hanbin smiled a little and took his hand away. Hanbin can get a little protective over his friend but he didn't expect to see that kind of reaction from Chanwoo. It was kind of cute.

”Oh by the way” Hanbin moved closer to Chanwoo who seemed calmed down. Maybe he didn't fear Hanbin after all. ”Do you know where Bobby went for the weekend?” Hanbin was actually really curious. Usually he doesn't care for other people but the fact that Bobby didn't tell where he was going had awaken his curiosity.  
”Yeah. He went to see his girlfriend” he just said casually. So it wasn't really a big secret. ”She lives a few hours away from Seoul.”  
Bobby had a girlfriend. Not that it was a surprise really. He was really outgoing so he must know a lot of people anyway. Unlike Hanbin. ”He goes there every weekend so I'm alone for a few days. But not anymore since you are here” Chanwoo continued. ”Oh. I'm sorry for ruining your alone time”. Chanwoo blushed again. ”No. I mean, I don't mind it! I like company”. Hanbin just laughed at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know this might be a little boring chapter but I just had to write a lot about my baby Chanwoo. I promise the next one is not as boring!
> 
> Ps. Comments are always appreciated!


	3. He reeks of alcohol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the one where Hanbin can smell soju in Bobby's breath twice and children are not allowed to drink in this household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Drunk people ahead! Or just drunk Bobby.

On Sunday Hanbin hears the front door open and close. It's 6.pm. He hears Obang running to the entrance. Hanbin follows her. Bobby is back and was taking his shoes off. Hanbin notices the bag in his hand. It's from the coffee shop. Hanbin is pretty sure he knows what's inside the bag.  
”Hanbin!” Bobby sounds so happy and has that ridiculous smile on his face. Hanbin actually finds that surprisingly nice after looking at it for a while. It feels welcoming.  
”Can you hold this for me” Bobby was offering Hanbin the bag ”I bought us some..” ”Kimbap” Hanbin interrupts. Taking the bag from Bobby's hand. ”Yeah..Kimbap”. Bobby looked very confused. ”Can you tell Chanwoo to come eat?”. Hanbin went towards Chanwoos room ”Sure Kimbap” He mumbled. ”What did you call me?” He ignored Bobby's question. He pulled Chanwoo away from his computer to come eat with them.  
   
The kimbap was actually very nice. Hanbin never bought one from the shop even though the baristas said it was good. He was just too annoyed from Kimbap buying them everyday. Hanbin now realized that he was probably going to have to eat them very often from now on. Except on weekends since Bobby was going to be away. Hanbin was in turn to clean after their meal or at least he thought he should. Bobby came to the kitchen to pat Hanbin's back as a thanks. Bobby's hand was making small circles on Hanbin's back and it was there long enough that he could feel the warmness through his hoodie. His hand went to ruffle Hanbin's hair and then he went back to living room to play with Obang. Bobby was just all smiles always. He didn't want to look away from that smile. He wondered if  Bobby was ever sad or if he ever showed it to anyone.

Hanbin had walked to school with Bobby but they didn't see each other during the day. He didn't ever really feel lonely during school because he didn't really care for friends and he was alone most of the time. Today on the other hand Hanbin felt a little lonely. Maybe he was too used to Chanwoo's and Bobby's company already. It was weird. He was thinking what class Bobby had now. Bobby probably had a lot of friends at school. Unlike Hanbin that number was zero. Hanbin's phone was buzzing in his pocket. He took it out and saw a text from Kimbap. Hanbin had naturally named Bobby "Kimbap" on his phone.  
   
”Hanbin ah! Meet me at the gate after school ok? *kissy face*” - Kimbap  
   
Hanbin was sure he could see Bobby's grin through his phone  
   
”Okay :)" - Hanbin

Why did Bobby want to walk home with him though. It was only a 15 minute walk. They met at the gate. Bobby was waving his hand at him. Of course smiling. ”Hanbiiin!” Bobby threw his arm around Hanbin's waist. Hanbin didn't mind too much really.  
”Let's go buy some kimbap! Okay?”  
Hanbin should have known. Kimbap. Of course. Why did he even like it so much. Hanbin didn't understand but just went with it.  
”Sure”. ”Kimbab” he mumbled. Bobby didn't hear him this time.  
They walked only 20 minutes from the school to the coffee shop. Bobby held his arm around Hanbin's waist for at least half of their way there. He didn't even notice that until Bobby took his arm away and left a cold feeling on where his hand was. Hanbin liked how Bobby kept their conversation up and Hanbin only had to reply to him. He felt sort of more comfortable that way. He didn't talk much and Bobby was such a natural talker. He liked listening to his low voice.  
They reached the coffee shop Hanbin was way too familiar with. He was so happy he didn't have to be there everyday anymore.  
It was the cute girl Hanbin had dropped his coffee in front of, standing behind the desk. He still didn't look her in the eye. Bobby made her giggle like always. The couple was there too, talking loud as ever.  
Bobby ordered 3 kimbap rolls.  
”Can you get two coffees too?” Hanbin asked almost whispering it in to Bobby's ear. He started to really miss the coffee when he had walked in. ”It's really good” Hanbin stated looking at Bobby with a convincing look on his face. ”Oh. Sure” Bobby said and added them to his order.  
   
They went back to their house. Hanbin was already sipping his coffee. Oh it felt so good having it again.  
   
They ate all in silence. Bobby started tasting his coffee too. Hanbin looked at Bobby's face and was waiting to see what he thought about the coffee. Bobby smirked.  
”Wow. It is really good! How did you know?” Bobby asked in a surprise.  
”Oh I was there every day when I was looking apartments”  
”Really?” Bobby's eyes were round ”I never saw you there. I mean I go there almost everyday..”  
”I know” Hanbin said. Wait. that sounded a bit weird. Bobby raised his eyebrow. ”I mean. I noticed you were there everyday buying kimbap”. He was blushing a bit at the way Bobby was looking at him. ”I just have a good memory that's all. I remembered all the regular customers” Hanbin shouldn't have said anything. He could feel his ears turning pink. He now realized how creepy he sounded. It was just his good memory but it kind of sounded like he was stalking at him. Which wasn't true! He didn't like him then at all.  
”Oh. Okay” Bobby was grinning. Gosh he felt embarrassed.  
”So is that why you have been calling me Kimbap?” Hanbin really wanted a hole he could go hide in right now.  
”Oh yeah. Sorry 'bout that.” Hanbin mumbled. Bobby just laughed. Hanbin thought he should run away to Busan probably. ”It's okay. You can call me that if you want to Hanbinnie”  
Hanbinne? Was Bobby teasing him on purpose. Bobby's hand was again ruffling Hanbin's hair. He went to sit on the sofa and Hanbin tried to sneak to his room, but Bobby grabbed his hand and pulled him to the sofa with him to watch TV. He was leaning to Bobby. He left Bobby's arm around his shoulder again but Hanbin didn't mind it this time either.  
   
It was now Friday. He had lived with the two boys for a few weeks now and he found himself really comfortable with them. He was really surprised himself how much he spent time with them. He was spending thime in the living room talking with them. Sometimes with just Bobby since Chanwoo was in his room a lot. But Hanbin liked Bobby's company. Speaking of Bobby. He was standing on the school gate looking down on his phone waiting for Hanbin.  
”Hyung!” Hanbin almost yelled. Bobby took his eyes off the phone and was smiling. Hanbin felt like melting a little because how bright it was.  
”Hanbinne!” Bobby was yelling back at him and locked his hand around Hanbin's elbow when he reached him. Pulling him really close. Hanbin felt a little warm inside.  
”Say Hanbin. Would you like to have a couple bottles of soju today with your hyung?” Bobby was still smiling at him.  
”You are not leaving today?” He sounded surprised.  
”Nah. I'm leaving tomorrow.”  
They had talked a couple times about Bobby's girlfriend. Her name was Yeri. That's pretty much all Hanbin knew. For some reason Bobby didn't tell much about her. Not that Hanbin was that interested in knowing.  
”If you want to Kimbap” He didn't like drinking much, but Bobby was so excited about it he couldn't say no.  
”Awesome!”. ”But don't give any to Chanwoo! No underage drinking in this household okay?”  
Hanbin giggled. ”Of course not hyung”.  
They went to the nearest 7eleven to get few bottles of soju after getting their daily kimbap rolls.  
   
Chanwoo wasn't really complaining about not having any soju. He said he didn't like alcohol anyways.  
Hanbin wasn't a big fan of soju himself but he got to spend time with Bobby. He had to get the flavored ones because he couldn't drink the plain one. Bobby went for the plain raw soju. Hanbin thought it was gross.  
   
They played few drinking games after drinking two bottles both. They didn't really work for two people that well but they had fun anyway. Hanbin heard Chanwoo coming back from taking Obang out and complaining something about having to take her out in the middle of the night. They didn't really react to Chanwoo's complains.  
Bobby was already pretty buzzed. Hanbin wasn't. He thought for some reason that Bobby had a better tolerance but he had guessed wrong. Bobby wasn't even sitting straight.  
   
”Hey Hanbinnie..” Yep. Bobby was definitely more drunk than he had thought. He tried to get up but fell back to his butt. Hanbin laughed a little. It was sort of cute.  
”Can you...please..take me to my room...?” Okay maybe Bobby also looked a little tired. But mostly drunk. He was waiving his hand sort of to the direction of his room.  
”Sure hyung” Hanbin went to pull Bobby up from the floor. He was able to stand on his own but was still tangled around Hanbin's neck.  
”You are the best Hanbin ever you know that?” Bobby was mumbling  
”I know” His breath smelled like soju.  
”Great. Cuz you are.”  
Hanbin laid Bobby on his bed pulling the covers over him. Bobby was looking at Hanbin with sleepy eyes. Hanbin tried not to look back at his hyung.  
”Hanbin ah..”  
”I'm going to get some water for you so don't sleep yet” Hanbin didn't listen to Bobby. He just wanted to sleep now and not to look at Bobby's hazy eyes.  
When Hanbin got back with the water Bobby had taken his shirt away and was leaning his head on the back of the bed. Eyes closed. Wow Bobby looked good like that. Hanbin stood there for way too long until he remembered he had to get Bobby to drink that water.  
”Kimbap. Here's your water.” Hanbin said quietly. Bobby opened his eyes. Gosh why did Bobby look like that. His messy hair and his dark eyes. And his shirtless upper body. Hanbin tried to focus on his task.  
Bobby took the class from him. Took a few gulps. Hanbin turned his head away really not trying to look at him.  
Bobby placed the glass on his night table.  
Hanbin was turning away and about to leave Bobby to sleep but he felt something grabbing in his shirt. Hanbin turned around. Saw Bobby on the edge of his bed holding Hanbin's shirt in his grip. ”Bobby..?” Hanbin looked at Bobby who had opened his eyes just a little. Looking Hanbin in the eyes. ”Hanbin ah...give me a hug” Bobby was demanding. Hanbin felt his heart beat once a bit harder that normal. ”Bobby...look you have to sleep you're drunk” Hanbin's heart wasn't going to calm down. He just felt more uncomfortable in his chest. ”Don't care” He protested. ”Bobby..listen” But Bobby had already pulled Hanbin close to him. Bobby's face was buried in Hanbin's stomach. He felt Bobby's warm breath through his shirt. Hanbin felt a shiver go up his spine. He tried to pull away. He was not okay with this at all. He tried to free himself again but Bobby then took his shoulders and pulled Hanbin down to his knees on the floor. Wrapped his arms around Hanbin's shoulders and buried his face in Hanbin's neck. Hanbin felt Bobby's lips on his neck. He felt Bobby's warm breath. And something wet rolled down his shoulder. ”B-Bobby” Hanbin stuttered. But Bobby had fell asleep. His breath calm. His skin felt really hot against his.  
Hanbin went straight to his room after putting Bobby back to bed. He closed the door. He could feel his heart beating fast in his chest like it was trying to get out. Hanbin felt uncomfortable. His stomach felt like it was turning inside out. Maybe it was just the alcohol.

The next morning Hanbin woke up to a headache. It was annoying. But even more annoying was the images of sleepy drunk Kimbap in his head. He walked to the kitchen to get water. Chanwoo was sitting on the sofa watching cartoons on.  
”Morning. Bobby left already” said Chanwoo's voice from the living room. Hanbin didn't look at him.  
”Oh. Yeah. Morning” Hanbin replied but his voice was probably too low for anyone to hear him.  
It was probably good that Bobby wasn't there. He had enough images of him in his head already.  
   
Hanbin spent the next two days in his bedroom trying to not think of anything. Getting his school work done. That wasn't very successfull. He was very thankful to Chanwoo for being there to take Obang out so he didn't have to. Chanwoo even brought him food on both days. Hanbin was sure that he was an angel. How could someone be so kind. Okay Jinwhan was but he was an actual angel Hanbin was sure of that.  
   
Hanbin was sitting in his bed. It was Sunday. 11.pm. He was reading a book then he heard a door close. Bobby?  
He had totally forgotten Bobby was coming back today. Actually it was later that usual. Hanbin didn't get up to greet him. He was most likely tired from travelling.  
Bobby didn't make a lot of noice and Hanbin thought maybe he went to sleep already. But then he heard his door open and Bobby was standing there. His face was little pink. Hanbin's heart went up to his throat. Bobby wasn't smiling. He looked like something had drained all his energy out. He looked almost sick.  
”Hi” Bobby said. His voice was hoarse. ”Hi” Hanbin said back. He didn't know what to do. Bobby was never like that. Bobby climbed up to Hanbin's bed. He didn't say anything. He had his side pressed to Hanbin's. He let his head fall on to Hanbin's shoulder. Took Hanbin's hand in his. Curled their fingers together and threw his other hand around Hanbin's stomach. His legs were curled up against Hanbin. He didn't say anything and Hanbin couldn't move. He reeked of alcohol.”Bobby....is everything okay” Hanbin tried to look at Bobby, but his hair was covering his eyes. Bobby buried his head more into Hanbin's neck. Hanbin felt a drop on his skin. He looked at Bobby and saw a tear roll on his jaw. Bobby was crying. Hanbin's heart drop to his stomack. He had never seen Bobby like this. ”Bobby..” Hanbin didn't know what to say. ”I...” Bobby started. His voice was shaking. He swallowed his tears. ”I...broke up with Yeri”  
There was a long silence. Hanbin really wanted to say something to Bobby but he didn't know what. He has never seen anyone like this. He could only squeeze Bobby's hand gently. Patting Bobby's shoulder with his free hand. Hanbin was about to say something. Anything. But Bobby interrupted him. ”Can I...". Stay here for a while?”  
Hanbin nodded his head. It was only few minutes and Bobby was asleep.  
Hanbin could only think how good Bobby looked when he was leaning against Hanbin. Hanbin's insides were burning but he felt sad at the same time. He couldn't help it. He wanted it to stop, but he couldn't take his eyes away from Bobby. He was so stunning yet he had sounded so broken only few minutes ago.  
Hanbin fell asleep too.

Hanbin opened his eyes. It was morning. 7am. He looked to his side. Bobby was still there curled up against him, still warm. Hanbin got up as silently as he could.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn't make too many mistakes. Sorry if I did I'm just really tired to fix anything right now. Anyway. Hope you liked this chapter!  
> Comments always appreciated!


	4. He wouldn't survive without Hanbin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the one where Hanbin can't sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the light angst one but only light. Everything is going to be okay I promise :)

Hanbin ate his breakfast in the living room with Obang sitting next to him wiggling her tail. Hanbin wanted to stay there until Bobby had woke up. He felt uncomfortable from last night because he couldn’t sleep well and wasn’t able to move much since Bobby had hold him in his grip tightly. All of his thoughts were now occupied with images of Bobby’s wet eyelashes, his messy hair and the feeling of warm body against his.  
It was 9am. Bobby wasn’t awake yet. Hanbin decided to go buy groceries and he took Chanwoo with him after a little protest. In the end Chanwoo was too kind not to obey his hyungs orders. Or scared who knows. Hanbin had to admit he could be scary when angry.  
”What do you want for dinner Chanwoo?” they were walking down the aisles in their super market. It was nice and cool compared to the weather outside which was too hot and humid for anyone.  
”Will you cook it hyung?”  
”Of course. I’m a great cook” that was a lie, but he wasn’t that bad eather, it’s just that he only cooked few dishes well and that’s it.  
”Whatever you like hyung” This kid wasn’t helping at all  
”Kimchi-jjigae it is then”  
They were mostly quiet the rest of the time in the store. On their way back Hanbin felt again those puppy eyes burning his neck. He didn’t felt like saying anything he just waited to see how long it took for Chanwoo to speak.  
”Um..Hyung” there it was finally. It had felt like forever having those eyes glancing to his back.  
”Hmm..what?” He tried to sound like he wasn’t expecting him to talk.  
”Is everything okay with Bobby hyung?” his tone was concerned.  
”Why you ask?” Of course Hanbin new why. Bobby was way too obvious when he wasn’t alright. He was opposite to everything he usually was and Hanbin new his concern probably showed in his own behaviour too. He wasn’t sure if Chanwoo would notice that but he did have mixed feelings he had never felt before. Bobby made him feel nothing and then everything at the same time .  
”It’s just.. he stayed in your room last night. I was just wondering..”  
”To be honest.. I don’t think he's okay” Hanbin new he sounded more serious than he wanted to.  
”Did something happen?” he could hear a small panic in Chanwoo's voice.  
”I think he. He broke up with Yeri”  
”What. Really?” His eyes were wider than ever. If Hanbin wasn’t good at expressing his feelings Chanwoo was probably 10 times worse, but at least you could see his empathy in his eyes that were now filled with sadness.  
”Yeah. I think it hit him hard, he wasn’t really himself last night” It hurt Hanbin remembering that. Not sure if it was because Bobby was just so sad and broken or because of Bobby clinging to him.  
When they got back to their apartment Bobby had moved himslef back to his own room. Hanbin wanted to comfort Bobby somehow but didn’t know how.

Friday  
Bobby wasn’t looking forward to his trip. That’s why he postponed it till Saturday. He wasn’t sure if this was going to be his last one to see his girlfriend. It had started few weeks ago. Yeri had started to act weirdly. She didn’t want to talk with Bobby, she planned other things when she was supposed to be with him. She said she had forgotten. Like they hadn't been doing this for many months already. Bobby knew what was going to happen he just didn’t want to face it. Didn’t want to think about it. This had happend to him before and he knew.  
As Bobby expected Yeri broke up with him on Sunday morning. He wondered what took her even that long. All Bobby could remember was Yeri saying something about Bobby not being himself. He suddenly didn’t feel anything during their conversation. All his feelings had slipped away somewhere else. Bobby didn’t really remember what he had said or what Yeri had said.  
He was at the train station bar waiting for his train to leave. His ticket said 6.pm. Bobby had nothing else to do so he ordered a bottle of soju. He had blocked everything away from his mind. He looked at the people passing by the bar window. He had two hours to waste. He opened his phone to text Hanbin but his mind was blank. He really could use a hug from him right now.  
Bobby got home finally after his train being delayd. He threw his stuff to his room and sat in his bed. He wondered if Hanbin was in his room. He got up. It was dark in their apartment but there was a light coming from Hanbin's room. Before he knew it he was standing in Hanbin’s room. Hanbin was looking at him, sitting peacefully there and being as adorable as always. He had blocked everything away but when he felt Hanbin’s warmness his body gave up on trying.  
Bobby remembered telling Hanbin what happened with Yeri. He suddenly felt tired (so tired) and Hanbin was so warm. It felt nice. Then he couldn’t remember anything else.  
-  
Everything was suddenly very quiet in their house. Only occational conversations happened between Hanbin and Chanwoo.  
Hanbin didn’t cross paths with Bobby even once. It was almost like he wasn't there. Only the sound of shower turning on at midnight gave his precence away. Chanwhoo had to bring him food or else he wouldn’t eat anything and even then he barely touched it.  
It went like that for way too long for Hanbin’s liking. About two weeks now. He never had do deal with people who had broke up before and he had never been in a relationship so he was pretty useless when it came to fixing people's broken hearts. But he just couldn’t let Bobby to be like that. It was like the tiny sun inside Bobby that always shined so brightly was gone and Hanbin really missed it. He had to do something. Maybe Chanwoo could help. Or actually maybe not him. He wouldn’t know anything he was just a kid right? Maybe…. Jinwhan? I didn’t hurt to ask.  
”Hyung! I need your advice for something. Can you help me?” -Hanbin  
”Depends. What’s the problem?” – Jinwhan  
”It’s about my roommate” -Hanbin  
”Not the puppy eyed giant. The other one” - Hanbin  
”Oh sure. Did you make him mad about something?” -Jinwhan  
”What? No hyung! It’s just that he broke up with his girlfriend and I want to make him feel better but I don’t know how. Hyung what should I do?” -Hanbin  
”Wow. You are interested in someone's problems. You have changed Hanbinnie” -Jinhwan  
”Hyung please!” -Hanbin  
”Ok ok. Just kidding.” -Jinwhan  
”So what do I do?” -Hanbin  
”Uh. There isn't probably much you can do to be honest. Give him some time to be alone but if he comes to talk to you just listen to him and be there if he needs you.” -Jinwhan ”Okei hyung. It just makes me really sad to see him like that ”  
”I know it can be hard. You both hang in there. It will get better.” - Jinwhan ”Ok. Thanks hyung <3” -Hanbin ”<3” - Jinwhan. * He hears someone turn the shower on. It’s 10pm. Hanbin think it’s his chance to go grab something from the kitchen without running into Bobby, but it just happened to be that it wasn’t Bobby taking a shower but Chanwoo. (damn it) Bobby had defenetly noticed him so he couldn’t just back away. Fuck it. He was starving. Just going to find something quickly. Bobby was leaning his back against the sink. He didn’t look at Hanbin. Bobby was just drinking water in silence. Hanbin went to their fridge. There were couple kimbaps. That was his night snack then. He closed the fridge door and almost dropped the kimbap when he felt a warm forehead on his shoulder and arms wrapping only sightly around him, holding to his shirt. Hanbin wanted to turn around but thought he shouldn’t. He felt like his heart was going to come off of his chest.  
”B-Bobby?” He felt the shakiness in his voice. And you could definitely hear it.  
”Hanbin...” Bobby just sounded blank. He probably had shed all the tears he had in store for the day. Hanbin didn’t say anything, he just waited for Bobby to continue.  
”Can you come somewhere with me tomorrow?” His voice was quiet and soft. He was almost whispering.  
(Be there when he needs you Jinhwan had said)  
”Okay. If you want to”  
Then Bobby was gone but his warmness was still lingering on Hanbins skin. He had to stand there for a few seconds to calm his heartbeat and breath. This was not okay.  
\--  
The next day came and Hanbin saw Bobby finally in the living room eating breakfast with Chanwoo. They were in silence but at least Bobby was in there eating. It made Hanbin happy to see him. He was managing and that was enough. Baby steps he thought. Baby steps.  
They spend the day sitting on the sofa. Chanwoo was playing Mario with Hanbin and Bobby just watched them. Hanbin felt Bobby staring at him from time to time. It made Hanbin’s insides tingle. He blamed it on that for loosing the game every time.  
Chanwoo went to shower. It was 7pm. Obang was jumping around Bobby waiting for him to take her out.  
”Hanbin” He looked up from his phone to see Bobby at the door.  
”Come” Bobby was waiving his hand in the air. Hanbin went to get his hoodie as fast as possible and ran back to Bobby.  
Obang was the only one who seemed really excited. Hanbin didn’t know how to feel about this. He didn’t know why Bobby wanted to take him wherever they were heading to. He felt a bit uneasy but he knew Bobby needed this so he decided he was going to be okay with it. He followed Bobby in silence.  
Hanbin had never really explored this area after moving here but apparently there was a small river when they walked throgh the small forest. There were houses on the other side of the river but it was still a peacefull place. No other noice than the river flowing. Bobby didn’t say anything the whole way. Hanbin felt like he was waiting for something. Maybe he wasn’t just ready yet.  
Bobby sat down on a small bridge and Hanbin followed. He sat down closer to Bobby than he intented to. Obang was running in the river. They both looked at her playing in the water. She seemed so happy compared to them. It must have been nice to be a small dog without worries.  
”You know Hanbin". He paused. "Even though I'm sad about everything ending with Yeri...” He wasn't looking at Hanbin. ”This might have been for the best. And to be honest I knew this was coming” Bobby was biting his lower lip his eyes on the river.  
”But I didn’t take you here to whine about this.. I just wanted to spend some time with you that’s all” Bobby was now looking at Hanbin. Hanbin instantly turned red and his face and neck felt hot from Bobby’s gaze. He just hoped that it wasn’t too noticable.  
”Mm..” Hanbin just made a little nod because he still didn’t know what to say. Bobby moved a little bit closer than they already were. Hanbin tried to stay still. Calm down his racing heart. Bobby wasn’t looking at him thank goodness but the moment when he felt Bobby’s fingers curl to his side Hanbin’s control over his heat rate was totally gone. He was even more pink now. He felt Bobby’s head on his shoulder. (don't look at him, don’t look at him) Hanbin really tried to focus on something else than his twisting stomach and the memory of Bobby’s eyelashes.  
”Hanbin ah..” ( breath Hanbin breath) ”Thank you for being here” Hanbin nodded his head. He hoped it was enough for Bobby to notice and maybe he would move away even a tiny bit.  
*  
For some reason Bobby insisted on sleeping in Hanbin’s bed. ”I feel lonely and Chanwoo is too tall and his bed too small for the two of us”. Hanbin tried to refuse but when Bobby had asked why Hanbin just said ”Ok fine. But just for this night!” (instead of you will cling to me and it makes me feel weird and I don’t want that).  
Habin didn’t sleep. The only thing he could do was trying to ignore Bobby’s warm arms around him and the fact how nice it felt having him there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? Everything is okay!  
> Comments are always appreciated!


	5. He wanted to run away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the one where Hanbin hates how Bobby makes him feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a lot of drunk people in this chapter. Also Taehyung makes a small cameo.

The feeling of having someone there for him was nice. He had been so broken and so unable to do anything but sleep. Sleeping didn't help but it was all he had the strength to do. He wasn't expecting it to be this tough, but it was. It was until Hanbin had been there and all Bobby could do was to curl himself up against him. Something in Hanbin was so nice and calming. His warmness against his. Bobby had thought that he was maybe too selfish to ask Hanbin to be there and part of him hoped Hanbin would refuse but he didn't. He let Bobby close to him. The other part wanted Hanbin to stay there forever. He didn’t know what he had done to deserve someone like Hanbin in his life. He needed Hanbin, and he was there.  
He couldn’t help himself but to curl beside Hanbin like his life depended on it. 

Bobby woke up in the middle of the night feeling unusually warm. He looked beside him and Hanbin was there sleeping on his side. Hanbin had pushed them almost to the edge of the bed. He was really close and his face was resting half way on Bobby's pillow. Hanbin’s sleeping face was oddly charming. His cute plump lips slightly parted and his brown hair almost covering his eyes. Bobby found himself staring at him but just for a second it almost felt like all of his worries were gone. Like Hanbin had taken them away so that Bobby didn't have to feel them. 

He tried to move himself off the bed so he could get back to his own room but when he turned in the bed he felt Hanbin tighten his grip and squeezing Bobby’s hand against his chest.  
Bobby looked at him. He was still asleep. Breathing slowly. ”Oh you want me to stay here Hanbinnie?”. He smiled. "I can do that". Bobby whispered really quietly and curled back next to Hanbin.

Hanbin was so cute and calm sleeping there. He was so close that Bobby could feel his breath. (How can you be so adorable). Bobby brushed his fingers carefully through Hanbin's hair and he could only think how cute his slightly pink cheeks were and how soft his lips looked like.

\--

Hanbin was glad that Bobby didn’t insist anymore on sleeping in his room. The last time was a little over week ago. They both sort of tried to focus on their school. Especially Bobby since he had skipped a lot of classes in the past few weeks. There was some catching up to do. Bobby did however remembered to complain about his workload and how the teachers had been too hard on him for skipping classes. Hanbin was just trying to stay out of Bobby’s way. Not that he was trying to avoid him or anything. (Or at least that’s what he told himself). He kept himself busy with school work, staying in his room and making mental notes on when Bobby would take a shower so he would't ran into him. (It was just more efficient that way). He still managed to once and of course Bobby had to wear only a towel around his waist low enough for Hanbin to see his hipbones. Thank god Bobby didn't see his obviously red face when he ran back to his room. Hanbin tried to get that image out of his head but in seemed to appear more than he approved of.  
As much as he was trying to avoid Bobby. (Or as Hanbin would call it: minding his own business). He did however notice Bobby smiling once in a while. Sometimes it was just by himself and sometimes it was when Hanbin looked at Bobby and he would reply with a small smile. As if it was a sign that he was doing okay. 

\--

Another week passed by. Hanbin was spending most of his days playing with Chanwoo. Chanwoo was beating his ass off at Mario but Hanbin wouldn’t let that get to him. He was going to win this little brat one day for sure!  
”Hyung!” Chanwoo yelled from the living room. ”Do you want to go for one more round of Mario with me?”. ”Oh, you sure you want your ass kicked?” Hanbin had crawled out of his bed. Like he would miss this chance. ”But hyung you never win me” Chanwoo was having a evil smirk on his face. It made Hanbin boil inside. ”Oh really. Well this time I'm going to win you little shit!” Hanbin took the other controller and sat on the floor beside Chanwoo. It was never very quiet when they played together so it was mostly screaming, feet stomping and Hanbin cursing.

And so was Hanbin defeded again. ”One day Jung Chanwoo! I swear!” Hanbin was laying on the sofa pointing his finger towards Chanwoo. The boy just laughed. "Whatever you say hyung". When did Chanwoo get this cocky? Hanbin wasn't a good loser but he still enjoyed playing with him so he tried to suck up most of his anger.  
They heard the door open. Bobby came back from taking Obang out. ”Hey guys” You could see his smile shining all the way from the door. ”What are you doing? ” Bobby had moved himself on the sofa lifting Hanbin’s legs on his lap.  
”Oh I was just beating Hanbin on Mario” Chanwoo announced proudly. ”Yah! I'm going to beat you next time!”. Like that would happen but he still would try. ”I don’t think anyone can beat Chanwoo on that game” Bobby was smirking Hanbin.  
Bobby had started to sound more like himself these days. It was nice. His tiny sun was slowly coming back.  
”Oh yeah Hanbin! I forgot to ask you, my friend Taehyung invited me to his party this weekend and he said you are welcome too. Do you want to join me?” He was smiling again.  
”Umm…a party? On the campus?”. ”Yep! Do you want to join me?”  
No. To be honest Hanbin didn’t. He didn’t like big amounts of people and drunk college kids made it were the worst. He avoided parties at all cost.  
”I don’t know…I still have a lot of school work.. And I don’t know anybody from school..” He already knew this wasn't going to end up well but he still tried.  
”Please Hanbin it will be fun I promise! And you know me so you won't be lonely right?” Bobby was holding his hand like this was some kind of serious matter. Gosh why was he looking at Hanbin with that face.  
”Uhh…yeah… sure…okay..” He couldn’t say no. He really wanted to. ”Yes! We will have fun I promise! Maybe we can introduce you to some ladies over there. I know a few people. ” Bobby was wiggling his eyebrows at him. ”..Sure” Hanbin's voice was so uneasy. He didn't want to get to know anyone.  
He already knew it was going to be a nightmare for him.  
-  
Saturday came faster than Hanbin wanted to. It was time for the stupid party that Bobby wanted to go so badly and now Hanbin was waiting him to get ready. Hanbin didn't care what he looked like. He wasn't going there to impress anyone but Bobby on the other hand was taking his sweet time.

"You know you're not going to get any girl if you don't put more effort in your outfit!" Bobby yelled from his room. "And you're going to?" Hanbin yelled back. He was waiting in the entrance. Bobby stepped out of his room. He was mostly wearing black. His clothes were too tight for Hanbin's liking. "Of course". Bobby smirked and patted Hanbin's back. Something about that made him even less excited for the party.

\--

”Hey Taetae!” Bobby was dragging him in the campus building through a huge crowd of people towards someone. Apparently someone named Taetae. Who was waving his hand at them on the other side of the dim lighted room. Gosh how much Hanbin hated this place already. The music was too loud and the people were already drunk.  
”Sup Bobby!” This guy gave a firm hug to Bobby then turned towards Hanbin.  
”You must be Bobby’s roommate. Hanbin right?” Hanbin was nodding his head at this boy. ”I'm Taehyung! But you can call me Taetae” the boy had the biggest smile ever. Even bigger than Bobby's. ”Go take some drinks from the kitchen if you like, see you around” Then the boy disappeared.  
”See ya!” Bobby was now tugging Hanbin with him towards the kitchen. He grabbed few bottles of beer and soju and gave one of each to Hanbin.

Bobby took him to some group of his friends that were sitting in the corner of one smaller room. He didn't have to be in the huge crowd but he wasn't comfortable in there either. He didn't show it though. He tried to smile at Bobby's friends but he didn't care to actually get to know them.

Bobby was chatting with some girl that was apparently his friend. Ocationally giving Hanbin more to drink. He even had introduced Hanbin to his other friend that was now chatting with Hanbin but he didn’t pay attention to her much. Not that she wasn’t pretty and nice but Hanbin was too distracted by the way Bobby was talking to this girl who was pretty much sitting on Bobby’s lap. His arm around her waist and her fingers playing with Bobby's hair. He really tried to focus on the girl he was talking to but he only saw Bobby's hands wandering on her body and only heard their giggling. It made Hanbin fell even worse and when Bobby had looked to his way Hanbin started downing his third bottle of soju to distract himself. He didn't want to look at Bobby. He wanted to get out of there.

Few hours flew by surprisingly fast. Maybe it was the alcohol. Hanbin really wanted to be home more than anything. He wasn’t exactly drunk but he wasn't sober either. At some point Bobby had also disappeared from his sight. The girl also had stopped talking to Hanbin. She probably noticed he wasn’t interested. It wasn’t her fault really and Hanbin started to feel bad about it.  
The people were drunk and the music was too loud. He felt the bass through his body and it didn't make him feel any better. He thought he should find Bobby to tell him he was going to leave so he started to push himself in the crowd of drunk sweaty people. He pumped into Taetae.  
”Hey! Have you seen Bobby around ” He was yelling on the top of his lungs and still wasn't sure if anyone could hear him.  
”Bobby? Oh yeah I saw him going to the hallway with some chick!”  
”Thanks” Hanbin waved at him and continued pushing hi way though the crowd.  
He made his way to the hallway. The air was a little bit cooler there. He could finally breath again.

Bobby wasn't anywhere to be seen. He was walking towards the exit. The music wasn’t as loud anymore. He could hear his thoughts again but only now did he realize how much he had been drinking. He was still walking and thinking straight but his body wasn't feeling well.

He stopped for a moment when he heard giggling around the corner. He turned around it and saw Bobby with the girl he was with earlier. Bobby’s had her pinned against the wall. Her hand's under his shirt on his back. Bobby was kissing her neck. 

Hanbin suddenly felt like he couldn’t breath. His lungs weren't taking in air and there was a panic rising in him. He had to get out. He was almost out of the door when he heard Bobby's voice.  
”Hanbin?”  
Hanbin didn’t want to turn his head but he did. Bobby was standing still, looking at him with his eyes round. His lips swollen from kissing and his cheeks slightly red.  
Hanbin couldn’t breath.  
”Where are you going?” he heard Bobby but he was already out the door. Running. Trying to breath. He felt so dizzy but he had to get away from there. Away from Bobby. 

Hanbin got back to his room. It was 3.am. His whole body hurt. His head hurt. He felt dizzy. His body was burning and aching. The images of Bobby were still in his head and he wanted them to go away more than ever now. He hated himself for feeling this way. He hated every single feeling Bobby made him feel. He just wanted to get them away.

\--

It was morning. Or day. Hanbin wasn’t really sure. His head still hurt. His body wasn’t hurting anymore but he felt powerless. He felt still kind of warm. Or actually it was his left side and his stomach. He felt someone on him. A hand wrapped around him. A head really close against his. He felt a breath on his ear. Hanbin felt suddenly really warm. Almost hot. His stomach twisted when he looked beside him. ”Oh fuck ” he hissed. Lifting himself on his elbow. It was Bobby. Bobby with only his underwear on. Same with Hanbin.  
”Fuck ”He ran to the bathroom as fast as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment! I'd really appreciate it! I'm a nice person I promise :)
> 
> Ps. This chapter is more sad than it was supposed to be. I'm sorry.


	6. what's wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the one where Jinhwan comes to the rescue and Hanbin is pissed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! A new chapter!

Hanbin was standing in the shower (What the fuck was Bobby doing). The water was turned on cool and it was freezing but Hanbin's body was like a stove that he tried to cool off. He leaned his forehead to the wall for who knows how long now. The tiles felt cold against his skin and he wished he could stay there foever.  
Hanbin's brain was cluttered with images from yesterday. He couldn't think straight and it was like every emotion he was feeling eyesterday came back at once without a warning.  
He wasn't okay with this. How could seeing Bobby making out with someone make him feel like he was suffocating, his heart race like crazy and his head dizzy. Why was seeing Bobby sleeping next to him making him all hot and shivery. Hanbin had never felt so weak around someone so why was it Bobby that made him loose his fucking mind.  
He probably stand there 20 minutes before his legs allowed him to move. He dried himself, put on new clothes and stepped out of the bathroom.

Bobby wasn't awake. It was good. Hanbin was good. Everything was okay. He had calmed down.  
”Hyung...are you okay?” Chanwoo was trying to look Hanbin in the eye but he was staring into nothing. Hanbin finally realized he was talked to ”Oh...yeah...I'm okay. Just. My head hurts” He wasn't really lying. It was. But it was more than just a hangover that made him so messed up.  
”You should rest hyung..”  
”I know..” He wanted to but where would he go. Not to his room. Maybe he should run away. Busan? Was it too far? He took his phone out to look at the train ticket prices. To be honest he would rather be in Busan now. But then a message popped on his screen. It was Jinwhan hyung.

”Hanbinnie! How are you? I haven't heard from you in a long time. Are you alive?” -Jinhwan

”Hyung. I texted you like two days ago.”  
-Hanbin

”That's a long time for you”  
-Jinhwan.

”Hyung. Do you have time today?”  
-Hanbin

”You wanna meet? Of course I have time for you. *kissy face*”  
-Jinhwan

”I need to talk about something. Can I come now?”  
-Hanbin

”Sure. Is everything okay?”  
-Jinwhan

”Yes hyung. Don't worry. I'll leave now.”  
-Hanbin

\--

Bobby woke up. It was 3.00.pm. His head was killing him. He swore he would never drink that much again. Not anytime soon. He was looking around him. Wait. Were was he? This wasn't his room. It was Hanbin's. What was he doing there. How did he even get there. Was it Hanbin that took him there. No. Wait. Hanbin left before him. He remembered something. Hanbin's eyes. They were sad or maybe terrified. But why did he look like that. What had happened. Bobby's head didn't work which wasn't really a surprise after all that bear and soju.  
He felt like he was run over. Seriously it was a mystery how he was able to find himself home and his way to bed. Hanbin's bed. But Hanbin wasn't there.

Bobby struggled quite a bit to get up and on his feet. He was so thirsty and his throat was so dry he wasn't probably able to get a sound out of him. His feet barely held him up. He still managed to wobble to the kitchen to drink water. A lot of it.

Chanwoo was sitting in the living room alone.”Chawoo ya. Where is Hanbin?” He wasn't able to open his eyes properly. It was too bright in their living room.  
”He went to Jinwhan's house”  
”Jinwhan? At this time?” It wasn't exactly early anymore but he figured Hanbin couldn't feel that well after yesterday either.”He left while ago”  
Bobby's head was a mess but he still remembered Hanbin's eyes looking at him. Why were they so full of sadness.  
”But hyung” came Chanwoo's voice ”Why are you always sleeping with Hanbin?”  
Bobby looked at Chanwoo, one eyebrow raised. ”What?” Bobby's voice came out rough. He sounded angry even though he didn't mean to.  
”I mean....I think Hanbin will get mad at you soon for not using your own room” Chanwoo was blushing shyly. Bobby walked a little closer. ”Do you want me to sleep with you then?” Bobby smirked. His face close to Chanwoo's.  
”No!” he yelled and pushed Bobby away. ”Hah. That's what I thought”  
Bobby walked back to Hanbin's room with his water class.  
Even though he was joking around he was worried if he managed to hurt Hanbin in someway. He just couldn't remember how.

\--

Hanbin almost flew out the house when Jinwhan said it was okay to come. He maybe shouldn't have. He was still not feeling his best. He didn't even like drinking so why did he drink that much. Bad idea Hanbin. Not going to happen again in the near future.

It felt like he was going back at home. It was more Jinwhan than the house itself that made him feel at home. Jinwhan was his only friend he would actually talk to. And for a long time he was Hanbin's only friend. Now things had changed a lot though.

”So you went to a party last night. You are changing so much these days Hanbin” Jinwhan was grinning over in the kitchen while preparing something to eat.  
”Yeah...I don't know. I still hate them. It was just that...umm Bobby wanted to go”  
”Oh. So you didn't want to go then. Poor you.”  
”Yeah..” Hanbin went silent after mentioning Bobby. He didn't want to think about him.  
”So. What was it you wanted to talk about?” Jinwhan had moved some dished with him and was sitting on the other side of the table.  
”Umm. Yeah that. I-I don't know how to start this really it's just..” He was rubbing his neck and for some reason felt almost embarrassed.  
”It's okay Hanbin. You know you can tell me anything right?” Jinhwan reached to take Hanbin's hand in his.  
”I know hyung. It's just..I don't know why I'm feeling this. It's weird but”. He was pausing. Not looking up. Trying to breath slowly.  
”I-I saw yesterday...Bobby umm..kissing some girl and I think I started to panic and. It's just that he always makes me feel weird and he was sleeping in my bed this morning and I don't know why I'm reacting like this” Hanbin pulled his hand away from Jinwhan's grip.  
”Hanbinnie..”  
”It's just weird hyung! How do I stop this?” He was pressing his face to his hands leaning on the table. Still not looking at Jinwhan. He felt a warm hand on his head. Ruffling his hair.  
”Hanbinne” Jinwhan's voice was calm and sweet. Hanbin was very familiar with that tone.  
”You do realize you have some serious feelings for Bobby right?”  
”What?” Hanbin lifted his head. His eyes were shaking in almost panic.”Hanbin..”  
”No no no I can't! He is my. He is not. Hyung I can't! I need to stop this!” Hanbin raised his voice not to sound angry but it just escaped from him like that. Jinhwan on the other hand was calm as ever. He smiled at Hanbin. ”Why?”  
Hanbin's heart was again trying to pop out of his chest. (Why?)  
”I...I mean. He can't like me back hyung. I just. Need to stop this”.  
”Are you sure though?”. There was a long pause. Hanbin blinked his eyes rapidly at Jinwhan.  
”About what?”  
”That he doesn't like you back?”  
”But he likes girls” He can't like Hanbin. He wasn't a girl. And Bobby was kissing one yesterday.  
”So did Junhoe think before he met me” Jinwhan was smiling at him and Hanbin's head was even more confused.  
”You have to talk with him Hanbin”.  
”But how can I?” Hanbin's head was even bigger mess now than when he had left his house.  
”You have to. That's the only way you'll find out”. Jinwhan offered him a piece of kimbap.  
Hanbin wasn't sure if he was ready to find out or if he wanted to.

\--

It was weird for Bobby. He was totally over Yeri. He was over her even before they broke up. For some reason he wasn't really feeling anything when he was kissing the girl. Sure she was beautiful and hot as hell. She was a very good kisser with awesome soft lips and she tasted so nice. Everything was perfect but he wasn't feeling it. He was drunk but he remembered .Bobby remembered her giggling then he remembered hearing a door open and he remembered Hanbin looking at him. It made Bobby's heart heavy. He was going to say something but Hanbin was gone when Bobby got his thoughts together. Everything else was black.

Bobby was standing under the shower for forever. The cool water felt nice on his skin. He tried to think something else, anything else but Hanbin just kept coming back to his mind.

He was just rolling around on his bed. He was sure he was going crazy. He was groaning to his pillow out of frustration. Why was he feeling so annoyed at himself. He just had to know what he did. Why did his friend look so sad. He couldn't let the thought go no matter what he did. Bobby picked up his phone and called Hanbin. No answer. ”Fuck it”. He hissed and got up from his bed. ”Chanwoo ya! Take Obang out for a walk!” Bobby yelled and rushed out of the apartment.

He took his phone put and typed: ”I'm on my way there to pick you up”. He send it to Hanbin.

The doorbell rang. They both looked at the door. ”Who is it?” Hanbin asked. ”I don't know. I haven't invited anyone”. Jinwhan got up and went to open the door. It was Bobby, now standing inside. (Shit) Why was he here without a warning. Hanbin checked his phone. There were 1 missed call and a message. Hanbin looked back at the door.

”I think you should head back home now that Bobby came all the way here to get you” Jinwhan was smiling from the door. Hanbin couldn't escape anywhere. His heart was beating the same way it had in the morning and he wanted not to be here but there was nowhere to go.

”But hyung” Hanbin was whispering and looked desperate but Jinwhan was just smiling at him again. Hanbin got slowly up and walked to the door. He did not look at Bobby but he knew Bobby was watching him. Hanbin knew Bobby couldn't know how Hanbin felt right now but at the same time it was like Bobby was looking straight through him. He felt Bobby's stare in his bones but there was no way Hanbin was meeting his eyes.  
Jinwhan leaned to Hanbin's ear ”Talk with him”. He whispered and then waved them off.  
–

Everything was so unusual. Bobby wasn't acting his usual bright self. He would be smiling, his hand around Hanbin's waist and he would talk and Hanbin would nod and smile mostly as a reply. But now it was just distant between them. 

It didn't take too long to get back to their house but today it felt exceptionally long. Bobby wasn't really looking at him. He tried few times but it didn't last long when he turned his head away. Hanbin wasn't exactly sure what was happening. Should he say something or not.

When they got to their house that's when Bobby spoke for the first time.  
”Hanbin.Can we take a walk to the river? I gotta talk to you.” (What did he want to talk about?) Hanbin felt odd inside. ”Sure.” 

They got to the same place Bobby had taken him few weeks ago. The same river where Obang had played (And Bobby had told Hanbin how much he ment to him). This time it was different and the air was different between them. The weather was warm like any other summer day but Hanbin felt cold chills through his body. 

”Hanbin ah. I've been thinking about yesterday.”  
Bobby was leaning his back to the railing of the bridge they were standing on. So was Hanbin. This time Hanbin left more space between them.  
”I don't remember much. I was pretty drunk. But I remembered you leaving all of a sudden.”  
He was looking at Hanbin now. Hanbin saw Bobby turning pink on top of his cheeks. It made Hanbin suddenly nervous for some reason. Maybe it was the way Bobby was talking with his voice more low and raspy than Hanbin had ever heard.  
”Uh...yeah. I just don't really like to stay at parties for too long. Sorry. I thought you wouldn't notice”. Hanbin let out a small laugh that was obviously nervous.  
”No. That's not what I meant. You looked sad and I. I need to know if I did something”. (Fuck he had noticed)  
”What. No. Maybe I wasn't feeling well” Hanbin rubbed his neck nervously.  
”...You sure?” Bobby said with a serious tone.  
”Huh? What do you mean?” (Is this really what you wanted to talk about)  
”I mean..” Bobby moved too quickly for Hanbin to react. He had his hands on both sides of him, grabbing the railing. Hanbin's heartbeat was so strong it was probably visible at the moment. Bobby was way too close for Hanbin's comfort. His face was too close. Hanbin could almost feel his breath on his skin. His eyes looked at him now softer than moment ago. The pink had raised to Bobby's neck now and Hanbin hated that he noticed it. Hanbin wanted to push Bobby away but he had frozen to his place and couldn't move.  
”Are you sure it wasn't because of anything I did?” That low and raspy tone in Bobby's voice made Hanbin feel all kinds of ways he didn't want to feel but he couldn't just help it. His legs felt weak under him and he was sure they were about to collapse at any moment now.  
”Hyung..” why did his voice have to come out so weak. It almost sounded like a whine.  
”I don't believe you” He was too close. Didn't he know what he was doing to Hanbin? This was not okay. He had been close to Bobby before but this was too much. He tried to think a way out but Bobby's arms had him pinned there. He didn't know what was happening.

”Hyung..please”  
But then Bobby was even closer. He felt Bobby's breath on his lips. He felt soft lips on his. He felt a hand wrapping around his waist and pulling him close. Hanbin legs became weak but Bobby kept him in his place.

He parted his lips to let Bobby in. (No. This wasn't a good idea). His head screamed for him to push Bobby away but at the same time he wanted to taste Bobby more. Suddenly his lips felt cold again and he felt Bobby pulling away. He didn't notice holding his breath until he found himself gasping air.

”Shit” Bobby hissed and took a step away. He was red all over now. His lips red from kissing, just like yesterday. But now he was kissing Hanbin instead of the girl.  
”I'm sorry. Shit I didn't mean that. Sorry Hanbin I. I don't know what I'm doing” He had took another step away from Hanbin.  
”You. You didn't mean that?” Hanbin was still catching his breath.  
”I'm sorry Hanbin. I wasn't ...I don't know” He didn't look at him. Wasn't listening  
”What do you mean you didn't mean that?” Hanbin didn't know what went for him. He felt upset.  
Bobby looked up. He saw the same face he had seen yesterday but this time there was anger in Hanbin's eyes.  
”Hanbin..”  
Hanbin's eyes were filled with tears. His vision was blurry.  
”How can you say that after you do something like that!” His tears had started to fall down his cheeks. Hanbin didn't care what he was saying. He didn't care he was yelling he just had to get everything out.  
”You can't do that to me and say you didn't fucking mean it!” It almost scared Bobby how angry Hanbin was.  
”Seriously Bobby. Yes! I was upset that you were kissing someone yesterday but. That's my fucking problem! But..” he had to take a breath in.  
”Just. You can't fucking do that to me! I like you Bobby, fuck...” he pressed his hands to his face. His voice calmed down a little bit. He tried to dry his tears off. 

”Hanbin”  
”Don't just kiss me and say it was fucking nothing” Hanbin's tears were not falling anymore. But Bobby's face was a bright shade of pink now. He was looking Hanbin and Hanbin didn't know what else to do that look back. He had let out everything and was feeling mostly empty inside.

”I'm sorry Hanbin. I didn't know. I'm an idiot. I'm so sorry” Hanbin wanted to say something back but Bobby was didn't let him. ”Of course it wasn't nothing. I would have done that sooner if I knew.” Wait. Was Hanbin hearing right. ”Y-You what?” Hanbin's stomach twisted the moment Bobby dragged him closer from his waist. ”Hanbin”. Bobby placed his head against Hanbin's shoulder and Hanbin found himself unable to move again. ”I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Can you forgive me?” Hanbin's heart skipped at least two beats when Bobby looked up and pulled Hanbin in again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally these two kissed! *claps hands furiously together* Who else is happy?  
> Ps. Comments are always appreciated <3
> 
> (Also, there is at least one more chapter to this fic :) )


	7. smells like smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanbin learns about birds and bees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This chapter has sex in it! Don't read if you're not comfortable! I repeat! Sex!
> 
> Ps. Okay so umm I'm not sure how I'm supposed to rate this but it will me mature for now but please tell me if I'm wrong cuz I don't really know so....let me know?

Most of all it felt really weird. It wasn’t bad nor did it feel wrong. Hanbin didn’t want to run away this time. It was probably weird because it was new to Hanbin. Not the situation that much because it wasn’t like he never had made out with anyone. He had. With guys and girls. More so with guys but it wasn’t that it was another boy staring at his face and lightly pushing him against his room door. It was because it was Bobby and it was a Bobby he had never seen before. Even before Bobby looked more flustered and soft and maybe confused of his own actions. Now. Everything was different and certainly new. Hanbin hadn't seen once Bobby like this. He was confident and all the shyness was gone. It didn’t feel wrong and Hanbin wanted to stay but it was it was a side of Bobby he hadn’t seen or at least noticed before but Hanbin was willing to get to know it.

Bobby leaned closer and looked at Hanbin in the eye. He was making sure this was okay. He looked at Hanbin and Hanbin narrowed his eyes almost closing them and Bobby took that as an ok sign. Hanbin closed his eyes completely when their lips touched again.  
The weird feeling disappeared completely or Hanbin just didn’t care anymore. He wanted to have Bobby there pressing his soft lips to Hanbin’s and feel Bobby’s body pressing against his and feeling his body heat through their clothes. He wanted it to be Bobby who ran his fingers in his hair, who's hand was wandering under Hanbin’s shirt and touching Hanbin's burning skin with his fingers. Pulling Hanbin’s head carefully back so he could kiss Hanbin’s jawline and his neck. It had to be Bobby and Hanbin wouldn’t take it any other way.  
All the weirdness was gone. Hanbin didn’t care because Bobby felt amazing. It wasn’t the Bobby he was used to. But it was the Bobby Hanbin wanted to be there.  
Hanbin opened his eyes and moved his hand to Bobby’s chest and pushed a small distance between them so their eyes would meet and for a second he could see worry in Bobby’s eyes but Hanbin didn’t hesitate even a second after he took a small breath to pull Bobby from his neck close and press his mouth against each others. Hanbin slid his though inside Bobby's mouth which made Bobby make a satisfied humf.  
Bobby pressed Hanbin a little tighter against the door that made a small thump that probably wasn't noticable. He hoped it wasn’t.  Bobby lifted the hem of Hanbin’s shirt but this time Bobby’s hands were on Hanbin’s stomach and then his hips and pulled Hanbin's hips against his.  
Bobby had moved to Hanbin’s neck again and when Bobby took a bit of Hanbin’s skin between his teeth. As carefully as possible and it made a sound escape Hanbin's mouth. It wasn’t supposed to happen. Hanbin didn’t plan that to happen. It was more of a whine than a moan but nevertheless that wasn’t supposed to happen. Hanbin froze when he realized and so did Bobby.

Oh god Bobby was looking at him and he was grinning.(oh god oh god) Hanbin was so red right now. Bright red, not even pink.

Bobby leaned closer to Hanbin’s ear.  
”Hanbin ah” He kissed his ear. ”You sound nice.” Bobby kissed his ear again ”Can you make that sound again for me” his whisper was so low. His voice so god damn low. It drove Hanbin crazy but he was too busy being embarrassed now.  
”Can you Hanbin? For me”. He pressed him even closer to the door if it was even possible. His hand slipped under Hanbin’s shirt and his touch burned more this time. It was almost uncomfortably hot. Hanbin's insides were burning and it was hard to breathe but he couldn’t move. Didn’t wanna move.

”Bobby...” the sounds escaped Hanbin again. It wasn’t so much of a accident this time but it was more high pitch than he wanted. But it seemed to have some sort of effect on Bobby because he tightened his grip around Hanbin  
Bobby pulled out a bit. ”Hanbin ah.” Hanbin opened his eyes to meet Bobby's. His eyes were dark and hazy and sort of unfocused but definitely looking at Hanbin’s direction. He was out of breath and breathing little fast. So was Hanbin.

”I know this sounds sudden but..” Bobby's tone was more serious now or maybe embarrassed. Little uncertain.  
”I'm gonna ask you anyway. Would you. I mean. If you're okay with it I don’t know but..” Bobby rubbed his neck. He was nervous. That was also something Bobby wasn't. But now he was. Standing there being careful and somehow oddly confident.  
”I mean. Would you like to do something more with me tonight?” Bobby bit his lower lip.

Hanbin felt all the blood rush away from his face and he turned almost a little  pale. 

”Y-You mean like..” Hanbin knew. He wasn’t stupid. But nothing else came from his mouth. He new Bobby noticed the shakiness in his voice. He sounded shocked. No. Surprised. 

”We don't have to. We can leave it here if you're not comfortable Hanbin. It’s okay. I didn’t expect..you know” Hanbin was avoiding Bobby’s eyes.  
”I mean...I just..you know...haven't ever..” God why was this so embarrassing. But then Bobby lifted Hanbin’s chin and looked Hanbin so softly.

”It's okay. We don’t have to do anything you don't want to” Bobby was looking at him and smiling. Hanbin buried his face in Bobbys shirt and hugged him tightly. Bobby made tiny circles on his back, he kissed Hanbin's head.  
”I like you Hanbin”  
”I like you too” Hanbin mumbled to Bobby's shoulder. 

–

Bobby stayed in Hanbin's room that night. They were just laying there, Bobby's shoulder as Hanbin's pillow. Bobby was playing with Hanbin's hair brushing his fingers through.  
It felt nice. Bobby smelled nice. He smelled like some perfume but mostly like Bobby. Hanbin didn't know how to explain it but Bobby smelled always good.  
”Hanbin. You know...I've been thinking” Bobby broke their silence.  
”Hmm?” Hanbin turned his face up to see Bobby looking at the ceiling.  
”About me and Yeri....and I was thinking maybe she knew.” There was a small pause.  
”Knew about what?”  
”I mean. Maybe she knew I was having feelings for someone else than her. That's why she broke up with me.”  
”You had?” Hanbin's heart fluttered.  
”Yeah...I think she knew before I did..I mean. She started acting weird after you moved here. I just thought it was something else and...” Bobby paused again. Looking still up.”I don't think I've gotten you out of my head since you moved here so maybe I was too obvious to her. I just thought I was going out of my mind.”  
Hanbin wasn't sure how to respond to any of this.  
”But I'm glad she figured me out” Bobby turned his head to kiss Hanbin on his forehead.  
”Hanbin ah. I'm sorry I hurt your feelings, won't happen again.” He had his head pressed to Hanbin's. Hanbin felt Bobby's warm breath on his head.  
”It's okay. You didn't know.”  
”But now I do.” Bobby lifted himself up and rolled over Hanbin. He was on his elbows and knees on both sides of Hanbin, his face really close to Hanbin's and the sudden change of positions that Hanbin did not see coming at all made his stomach squirm weirdly and turned his face to a bright shade of red instantly.  
”I'm gonna make it up to you someday” He whispered and pressed a kiss on Hanbin's lips.

–

It was the next morning and Hanbin was making breakfast. Making some omelettes because his head couldn't think of anything else.

They ate the omelettes in silence. Hanbin made enough for all three of them.  
Everything was normal. Kind of. Hanbin knew he and Bobby were different now. It all had changed but still the morning was the same. The atmosphere was the same. They didn't act any differently and maybe Bobby sleeping in his bed wasn't the norm but it had happened before. Many times. But still for some reason Chanwoo was looking at them. Or mostly Hanbin with so many questions in his eyes. Nothing had changed and somehow Chanwoo was still eyeing Hanbin and Bobby in confusion.  
Hanbin felt like there was a big sign on his face that said he had made out with Bobby several times last night but he was pretty sure there wasn't so he tried his best to act normal. Like every other morning but Chanwoo wasn't buying it. Did he smell like Bobby? He couldn't have heard anything to his room right. Hanbin was glad that there was no way Cahnwoo would ask anything, he was way too shy for that.  
Bobby didn't seem to notice the pair of curious eyes and it was better that way. Bobby didn't know how to hide his feelings as well as Hanbin did.  
–  
The next few days went mostly the same. Bobby acted normal and so did Hanbin. Bobby tried to keep his hands off Hanbin just a bit more than usual. They still did sleep in the same bed in Hanbin's room and Bobby didn't try anything more than just kissing Hanbin. His hands did wonder sometimes to places that burned Hanbin a little more than usual and he knew that Bobby noticed it, but still he kept their pace slow and Hanbin was glad that he did. Bobby treated him with such care like Hanbin was fragile flower he never wanted to even accidentally hurt. Hanbin was glad but at the same time Bobby's touches made him lose his mind a bit more every time.

–

This night Bobby had taken them eat out some grilled meat. It was a custom to drink while eating but they didn't even touch their drinks. Bobby was busy eating and being super touchy for some reason. His hand had found it's place in Hanbin's thigh and it wouldn't budge. Hanbin was too busy eating and trying to ignore Bobby as best as he could so Chanwoo wouldn't look so god damn suspicious all the time. Which he still did. Of course he did. Bobby was all over Hanbin more than he usually was. But then again Hanbin was the only one to notice.  
The restaurant was half outside but the smoke from the grill was strong and they knew it would linger on them for a long time. The food was good but the meat was more on the expensive side because of it's freshness.  
When Bobby wen't to pay for their food that's when Chanwoo took his chance that Hanbin was almost afraid of. But when Bobby had stood up to leave to the counter that's when Chanwoo grabbed Hanbin's arm and leaned closer. Hanbin knew what was coming but he wasn't prepared.

”Hyung” Chanwoo was whispering as to make sure no one could hear him but Hanbin.  
”What's going on between you and Bobby?”  
Hanbin's heart started to beat up faster.  
”W-what do you mean?” Shit. Was he really stuttering now. Get yourself together Hanbin.  
”I mean. You seem more close that usual. Are you guys..”  
”No we're not”  
”Hyung..”  
”What are you guys whispering about?” Thank god it was Bobby. Hanbin was so close to loosing his cool.  
”Oh nothing. Let's go back home” Hanbin took his chance to get up and wave his hand at them as a sign to leave.  
Bobby was still confused but Chanwoo kept his mouth shut. So did Hanbin.  
–  
When they got home it was so long in the evening that they just went straight to their rooms and for a second Hanbin thought Bobby was going to stay in his own room but he heard his door open and Bobby was there soon snuggling himself close to Hanbin.  
Bobby stayed there for a while but then he climbed on top Hanbin who was on his back. He stared at Hanbin's face just for a second before closing the distance between them and pressing his mouth to Hanbin's.  
Hanbin couldn't but notice how heavy Bobby felt on him and his kisses were more intense today. He was going deeper with every kiss and soon Hanbin felt himself unable to breathe so he pushed away just so he could catch his breath but Bobby immediately went back to kissing Hanbin more softer now which made Hanbin let out a small moan in his throat but that's when Bobby pushed their hips together and Hanbin noticed Bobby was hard. And so was Hanbin starting to be. He pushed Bobby back to a sitting position to make sure he Bobby would meet his eyes.  
It took less than a second for Bobby to realize. ”Oh shit”. He jumped away from Hanbin's lap clearly panicking.  
”Oh gosh. Hanbin. I'm sorry It's just I'm..” ”Bobby”  
He was rubbing his face with his hand in embarrassment and almost shaking. Shivering a little.  
”I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. Shit. We. We should stop. I'm sorry.”  
Bobby was looking everywhere else but Hanbin's direction and acting like he had done something really bad. That was kind of sweet he had to admit.  
”Bobby, listen” Hanbin reached up to grab Bobby's wrist. Still no look from Bobby.  
”I know I know. I'm sorry. Oh gosh”  
”Bobby, listen. It's okay”  
”I'll just...wait. What?”  
Now Bobby was finally looking at him after all that panicking and flailing.  
”I said. It's okay. I don't mind”  
”You. You don't?”  
”No. I don't”  
Hanbin pulled Bobby closer by his wrist that he was still holding and gave a small soft kiss on his cheek. Bobby's eyes lit up.  
”Wait. Do you mean that we..” ”Yes. That's exactly what I mean”  
And then Bobby was gone fast out of Hanbin's room and then back running so fast he was sliding on the floor. Almost falling on his back.  
He had stuff in his hands and Hanbin didn't have to guess what they were.  
Bobby was back on the bed in front of Hanbin as fast as he had disappeared from there. He leaned closer to Hanbin.  
”Are you sure you're okay with this?”  
”Yeah. I mean I'm just. You know. With guys...or girls...”  
Hanbin was turning back to red now that Bobby was back there so close to him. He was nervous. So nervous. But it was okay. It was Bobby who was with him.  
”It's fine Hanbin. I'm gonna be careful”  
”Okay” Hanbin took in breath.  
”And if you don't want to. Just tell me to stop. Okay?”  
”Okay”  
Bobby leaned in to kiss Hanbin and he let him in very quickly. Bobby pushed Hanbin's legs apart so he could move himself between Hanbin's legs and lean even closer. Bobby's hands found themselves under Hanbin's shirt and brushing his fingers on his stomach and ribs.  
Bobby pulled his shirt away and started pulling Hanbin's shirt up and it made Hanbin feel already exposed but he could only look at Bobby's gorgeous abs that he had seen before but not in this situation. He bit his lip but didn't look away until he saw Bobby smirking at him. That made Hanbin so red and boil from the inside.  
”You look gorgeous Hanbin” He leaned back in to place kisses all over Hanbin's shoulders and his chest. Hanbin started to feel even more hot by the way Bobby was breathing hot air to his skin. It was almost uncomfortable.  
Bobby started to open Hanbin's zipper and slowly pulled his jeans down. Hanbin lifted his hips to make it easier and as soon as his pants were gone so was his underwear. And Bobby's too.  
Hanbin felt exposed but he didn't care. Bobby was looking him in ways it made him blush and his heart beat faster but he didn't care.  
Bobby's skin felt so soft and hot against his and Bobby's hard was rubbing against his. It made Hanbin's breath heavier and he heard his breaths turn into whines when Bobby pressed his back closer against the bed frame. Bobby's skin still smelled like smoke from earlier.  
Hanbin pulled his hand though Bobby's hair. He grabbed it slightly to pull Bobby away from his shoulder.  
”Bobby” his voice was extremely low.  
”Can you. Please..”  
Hanbin was so hot right now he just couldn't take it anymore. He felt like there was fire somewhere inside his guts.  
Bobby lifted himself a bit away from Hanbin and grabbed one of the thighs he had brought with him. A small pink bottle of lube. Bobby popped it open and poured a good amount on his hand and covered his fingers with it.  
”Are you sure you're okay?”  
Bobby was waiting for and answer but Hanbin just bit his lip and nodded his head.  
”Just tell me if we need to stop. Anytime. Okay?”  
”Okay”  
”I'm gonna make you relax a bit first so tell me if you feel pain. Okay?”  
Hanbin nodded his head.Bobby moved closer to Hanbin and very carefully pulled his legs further apart and slowly pushed one finger in. It made Hanbin squirm but not in pain. It was just. Weird.  
”Breathe Hanbinnie” Bobby said and Hanbin took in a breath.  
Hanbin relaxed enough for Bobby to place in another finger. It wasn't too bad and it started to feel better slowly. Bobby was careful not no be rough so he took his time.  
”I think we need a third one. Are you still okay Hanbinnie?”  
”Yeah. I'm fine” Hanbin was breathing so heavy and feeling just so fricking hot.  
”Okay. I'm gonna add in a third one”  
It made Hanbin squirm even more. It did hurt but it also felt incredibly good. Hanbin pushed himself against Bobby's hand when Bobby pushed in and let out a whiny moan. He was burning so much inside it was unbearable.  
”Hanbinnie. Does it feel nice?” Bobby whispered to Hanbins ear. Hanbin was so hot he didn't know what to do. He wanted to feel Bobby more.  
”Can you Bobby. Please” It came out more whiny than Hanbin wanted to but at this state he didn't care really. He felt so uncomfortably hard and Bobby's fingers were just burning so much inside him.  
”If you're okay with it Hanbinnie” Bobby's voice was so low. It drove Hanbin absolutely crazy.  
”Bobby...” Hanbin pressed himself desperately against Bobby's hand again  
”If you want me to. Just tell me” Bobby wrapped his hand lightly at the base of Hanbin's cock and stroke it lightly up. Hanbin let out a moan way too loud but he didn't care.  
”Bobby. Please”  
”Just tell me Hanbinnie” Bobby kissed his forehead and stroke back down at Hanbin's leght.  
”I wan't to. Please..”  
”Okay Hanbinnie”  
Bobby pulled out his fingers slowly which made Hanbin groan a little. He pulled out a condom from it's wrapper and rolled it around his own cock, popped out the lube bottle once again and covered his length generously in it.  
Bobby pulled Hanbin's legs on the both sides of him and slowly started to push in. It hurt and it burned and it felt so good. Hanbin was about to loose his mind. He made a noise in his throat.  
”Does it hurt?” Bobby looked at him but Hanbin only opened his eyes a little.  
”I'm fine Bobby. Just. Please”  
Hanbin had enough of waiting. He couldn't take it anymore and Bobby was such a tease.  
”Okay Hanbinnie. If you want to”  
Bobby pushed in slowly again and it burned. He started pushing gradually faster and deeper and Hanbin's head fell back from pleasure. He wasn't too loud. He was making tiny voices.  
”Hanbin ah. You sound great. Can you let those noises come out for me?”  
Bobby lifted Hanbin's legs higher and lifted him against the bed frame and pushed in a bit harder.  
It made Hanbin moan. It felt great. Hanbin was burning inside and he didn't care he was being noisy anymore. Every thrust felt better and better and it made Hanbin really close cumming when Bobby took his length in his hand and srtoaked it once again. Pumped him up on down couple of times  
”Bobby...” Hanbin breathed out.  
”My Hanbin sounds so great”  
”Can you come for me Hanbin ah. I'm getting pretty close”  
Hanbin was so close so close. Bobby took his cock again in his and and it made Hanbin loose it completely. He came all over his stomach and Bobby's hand. And soon after Bobby came and they had to both catch their breath before Bobby pulled out.  
He kissed Hanbins cheek and wiped Hanbin's stomach with some paper and fell down beside Hanbin.  
”You were amazing Hanbinnie”  
Bobby kissed his one more time on his cheek.  
–  
They were eating breakfast and Chanwoo was looking them again. It wasn't confusion this time. It was some sort of anger. But today Bobby noticed it too. That wasn't good  
”Chanwoo yah. What is it now? Spill it out” Bobby was half yelling at Chanwoo but the boy didn't look scared just more furious.  
”I hate you guys” He mumbled  
”Us? Why?” Hanbin asked  
”Because!” Chanwoo stood up from the table and pointed his finger at them  
”I couldn't sleep last night you were so loud!!” It was a yell this time. Chanwoo marched to his room and slammed the door close.  
Hanbin turned red from his neck and face.  
”We're sorry Chanwoo!” Bobby yelled back at him while laughing.  
”Oh my god. I'm gonna die” Hanbin lifted his hands to cover his red face.  
”It's okay. He'll get used to it” Bobby was grinning. Hanbin slapped Bobby's arm.  
”Ouch. That hurt Hanbin” Bobby rubbed his arm where Hanbin had slapped him.  
”Oh shut up” Hanbin hissed back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end! It's over! How do you feel? Please let me know your thoughts I'd love to hear them!  
> And thanks for anyone who has left comments and kudos or read this. Thank you! <3
> 
> Hopefully I'll see you soon!


End file.
